Avians: Falcon's Wish
by Emerald Griffon
Summary: The four Flocks of hawks have dwelled in harmony for many moonturns. But IceFlock is rising, and MoorFlock weakens. When a oncetame falcon stumbles across this turmoil, no one can anticipate the ultimatum...


**A/N:** Okay, this is a version of Warriors where the main characters are hawks. I am putting some vocabulary here so that you readers will understand it more.

**Goshawk**-Male hawk (I know it's the term for a kind of hawk, so don't explode at me)  
**Herbalist**-Hawk equivalent of a medicine cat  
**Pecking**-Usually a sign of friendship if it is gentle, grooming is also done with the beak  
**Chicks**-Young hawks under 6 moonturns  
**Moonturn**-A month  
**Sunturn**-A day  
**Flock**-Hawk equivalent of Clan  
**CragFlock**-Dwells on a cliff, although their territory extends beyond it, comparable to ThunderClan  
**MoorFlock**-Dwells on wide-open plains with occasional hollows, very speedy, comparable to WindClan  
**StreamFlock**-Lives near running water, hawks of this Flock generally enjoy water and eating fish, comparable to RiverClan  
**IceFlock**-Lives in the forest, their territory always freezes first in winter and thaws last in spring, considered evil, comparable to ShadowClan  
**SunFlock**-Where noble hawks go after death, comparable to StarClan  
**MoonFlock**-Where evil hawks go after death  
**Sun-time**-Summer, sometimes called "the days of SunFlock"  
**Chill-time**-Fall, sometimes called "the days of death"  
**Ice-time**-Winter, sometimes called "the days of IceFlock"  
**Warm-time**-Spring, sometimes called "the days of revival"

* * *

Sharpsun shifted from talon to talon as he perched on the verge of the cliff. The patrol should have returned long ago. But even as he worried, he saw a dark shape advancing towards him. A dark goshawk, with a dark golden beak and talons, and black claws. Crimson blood flowed down his tapered head, staining it darker. 

"Blackclaw!" the CragFlock screeched, flapping to greet the warrior, his brown wings extending to their full wingspan. "What happened to you? You look half-dead!"

"I feel half-dead," was the gasped reply. "It's IceFlock! They're...stealing...pr-pr-prey. Big fight!"

"Don't speak. You need rest," said Sharpsun. "Frostwind! Frostwind!" Even as he called, the beautiful pale-feathered herbalist was already there, at the entrance to the CragFlock cave.

"Bring him to my nest. Immediately," she commanded. Sharpsun nodded, dragging the wounded warrior through the entrance. Several chicks play-fighting stopped to see the horror, their tiny beaks dropping in surprise. Their nest-mothers quickly dragged them into the nursery nest, not wanting them to see the terrible sight of Blackclaw's blood.

"Smokeface! Bring Cloudfoot with you; go assist the patrol! Onecloud, you go too. You might want to bring Redfoot." As he considered what other hawks to send, he felt a light tapping at his leg.

With a sigh, he added, "No, Yellowchick, you can't go."

"But I want to!" cried the young hawk, looking up at him with pleading eyes. "I'm about to become an apprentice..."

Turning around, he pecked her gently on the forehead. The she-hawk was ambitious-she would be a great warrior. "Yes," he whispered. "But 'almost an apprentice' is not an apprentice."

"Humph!" snarled Yellowchick. "Then when will I be an apprentice?"

"In a few sunturns, Yellowchick, a few sunturns..." muttered the goshawk, distracted as he watched his warriors and their apprentices set off to assist the patrol.

* * *

"Give up, Ivyshadow!" snarled Crimsontalon, her sharp claws ripping his face roughly. 

"Never!" snapped the warrior, driving his beak into one of her eyes. Screeching, she backed away slightly, and he lunged forwards, using this momentary distraction to slice her chest. With a screech of pain, she fell back, and he gave her a last scratch on one wing that made her get up and flap away. However, as she did, he saw Shadepool, his deputy, suddenly come out of nowhere, slashing her throat open and killing her. Ivyshadow shuddered. He had always doubted the deputy's loyalty to the warrior code. But as he wondered, sharp talons tore at his back, and he fell to the ground. Twisting his head, he saw Scareye, the scarred deputy of IceFlock.

_"You will die!" _the large hawk snarled. Ivyshadow closed his eyes, only to feel a whoosh of air and see Onecloud looking down at him.

"Hey!" the bouncy warrior cried happily, looking down at his comrade. "Sharpsun sent me!"

"I can tell..."

Rising, they faced the threat. Now, they were ready. IceFlock would flee, they would invade no more.


End file.
